Sombras en la Noche
by Star of the Revolution
Summary: Y es en medio de ese caos rítmico que te veo. La expresión de puro fastidio, lo tenso de tu cuerpo, la presión de tus dedos alrededor del vaso de cerveza, todo tú, tan fuera de lugar que mis ojos instantáneamente te encontraron. Yullen. AU.


¡Hola a todos nuevamente!

Debo decir que tuve un brote de inspiración y no pude luchar contra él. Así que aquí me encuentro publicando una nueva historia de mi pareja preferida de todos los tiempos. Es un poquito angst y algo subida de tono (aunque no muy gráfico), así como también escrita de una manera nueva para mí. En fin, espero que les guste leerla tanto como a mí escribirla y pido perdón por cualquier error ortográfico (sólo la releí una vez).

 **Warnings:** por algo tiene calificación M... no es muy gráfico pero... YAOI. AU. Yullen.

 **Disclaimer:** Dgrayman no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestados los personajes de Hoshino Katsura.

¡On with the show! 

* * *

La música suena a un nivel ensordecedor, la masa vibrante de cuerpos se vuelve casi asfixiante y el juego intermitente de potentes luces de colores alimenta ese frenesí alucinógeno que parece consumir a todo el mundo. Un cóctel estratégico para nublar la razón y dar rienda suelta a la euforia liberadora que usualmente se mantiene oculta en un rincón de nuestro ser, atenta, expectante, esperando el momento indicado para salir a la superficie.

Y es en medio de ese caos rítmico que te veo. La expresión de puro fastidio, lo tenso de tu cuerpo, la presión de tus dedos alrededor del vaso de cerveza, todo tú, tan fuera de lugar que mis ojos instantáneamente te encontraron.

Me abro paso entre los cuerpos vibrantes y sudorosos entregados a la música sin apartar mis ojos de tu figura. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Las dos butacas a tus costados se encuentran desiertas, y si acaso alguien se atreve siquiera a intentar ocuparlas la fría furia en tus ojos los hace retroceder. Al parecer la mía se trata de una misión suicida, pero he salido ileso de situaciones peores y, además, algo de suicida tenía. La sensación de la adrenalina esparciéndose por tu cuerpo no se compara con nada. Es altamente adictivo.

Me siento en la butaca a tu izquierda ignorando completamente tu mirada de odio, enfocándome en cambio en pedir una bebida. Vagamente registro un sonido escapar de tus labios y puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo como clavas tu mirada rebosante de fastidio en el vaso de cerveza a medio tomar que sostienes con más fuerza de la necesaria. Continúo ignorándote. Aún no, me digo, aún no. Te ignoro a ti y por el contrario le dedico una de mis sonrisas al camarero cuando deposita mi bebida frente a mí, justo antes de marcharse a atender a más clientes.

Sujeto firmemente mi copa de vino y giro en la butaca para encontrarme de frente a la atiborrada pista de baile, reclinándome sutilmente en la barra que ahora quedo a mis espaldas. Las luces parecen pintar de color neón mi bebida y cierro los ojos mientras siento la cálida sensación del alcohol recorrer mi garganta. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos con una mirada de contento a la vez que ladeó mi cuerpo para quedar mirándote de frente. Ahora sí, había llegado el momento.

Te sonrío amablemente y a cambio recibo una mirada poco amistosa. Mi sonrisa se ensancha un poco más. Aprovecho la intermitencia de las luces para observarte por completo y sé, lo puedo sentir, que estás haciendo lo mismo. Vuelvo a mirarte a los ojos y casi podría jurar que vi el cielo nocturno en ellos. Levantas una ceja, fastidiado y a la vez expectante de mi próximo movimiento, una mueca tuerce tus labios ligeramente desafiándome a continuar. Acepto el desafío.

Las palabras fluyen de mis labios como suelen hacer, la práctica social se me daba con facilidad. Intento que mi cordialidad se refleje en mis palabras, al fin y al cabo el dicho reza que se atrapan más moscas con miel que con hiel, sin embargo soy yo quién empieza a lucir fastidiado al verte girar los ojos y tomar un trago de tu cerveza antes de desviar la mirada hacia vaya uno a saber. No me pienso dar por vencido maldito bastardo. El juego acaba de empezar. Continúo mi monólogo, luciendo mis mejores sonrisas que, en el pasado, han cautivado a varios.

Sin embargo mis sonrisas se desvanecen, mi cordialidad se pierde. Lo primero que sale de tu boca son insultos hacia mí, acompañados por una sonrisa socarrona que me hacía hervir la sangre. Realmente eres un maldito bastardo. Esta vez te devuelvo la misma mirada de fastidio que parece ser la única que conoces.

Me desconozco. No es que nunca hubiese insultado en mi vida ni mucho menos, me crié en las calles, insultos conozco de sobra, pero jamás me comportaba de esa manera en público. Jamás hasta este momento, hasta que mis ojos te vieron. Siempre conservaba un exterior cordial y calmo, nunca permití que nadie calara tan hondo, pero heme aquí. Había algo en tu postura, en tus ojos, en tu voz que simplemente me llamaba a la acción, me desafiaba, me despertaba. Y cobarde es una palabra que nunca utilice para describirme.

Si acaso me percaté de la sombra que parecía querer esconderte de mí, realmente no le di importancia. Lo único que me importaba era que dos podían jugar al mismo juego. Lo único que me importaba era ese brillo en tus ojos que parecía avivarse cada vez más con nuestro intercambio de insultos.

La cuestión es que el asunto escaló demasiado rápido, la llama que antes nos lamía los tobillos ahora nos engullía por completos, y de golpe los insultos dieron lugar a una pasión desmedida que nos quemaba enteros. Tus finos labios devoraban con avidez mi boca, tu lengua recorría con fervor el interior de mi boca y tus manos se hundían casi desesperadamente en mis cabellos imposibilitando mi escapatoria. Como si acaso quisiera escaparme. A pesar de mi apariencia no era frágil, podía recibir más y más es lo que quiero. Más de esa boca, de esa lengua, de esas manos y de ese cuerpo. Quiero más y lo quiero todo.

El viaje en taxi se me hace un recuerdo borroso, al igual que la salida del bar, pero no me importa en lo absoluto, no cuando siento tu cuerpo apresarme en tu cama y tus labios devorar mi boca una y otra vez. Hundo mis dedos en tu cabello, hábilmente deshaciendo la coleta que lo sostenía y disfrutando de la cortina que parece formar sobre nuestros cuerpos. No puedo evitar notar que tu cabello es tan negro como la noche tras la ventana.

Dejo escapar un gemido cuando tu boca, que estaba memorizando la longitud de mi quijada, se prende furiosamente a ese espacio donde la mandíbula termina y la oreja empieza. Un siseo le sigue a ese gemido cuando tus dientes se clavan en mi piel. Y sonrío. Esa violencia, esa pasión… la misma que encendimos en el bar nos sigue quemando, nos sigue engullendo enteros. Y me encanta. Y la recibo con brazos abiertos al igual que hice contigo, con tu violencia y con tu sombra, con tus ojos centellantes y tu ceño fruncido. Que me queme vivo si eso quiere, no hay duda que lo voy a disfrutar. Aunque quizás no tanto como la mirada de fastidio mezclado con sorpresa cuando hábilmente cambio de posición nuestros cuerpos.

Recorro cada recoveco de tu cuerpo con mis manos, mi boca y mi lengua. Me niego a dejar siquiera un centímetro de piel intacto, una oportunidad como esta no se presentaba todos los días. Aunque debo admitir que resulta un tanto frustrante que ningún sonido salga de tu boca. Bastardo. Vamos a ver si puedo hacer algo al respecto.

No pierdo tiempo en devorarte completo, relajando mi quijada y poniéndome a trabajar de inmediato. Cierro mis ojos y me concentro en saborearte, recorriendo con mi lengua cada diminuto pliegue de tu piel, saboreando tu esencia, descubriendo ese sabor que sólo a ti te pertenece. Un fuego fulminante se esparce por todo mi ser al sentir tus dedos aferrarse de mi cabello, tirando mechones con fuerza pero a la vez elevando tu cadera para que pudiera devorar más de ti. Si mi boca no hubiese estado ocupada no podría impedir que una sonrisa se haga lugar en mis labios. Al parecer no era el único que quería más. Mas todo se interrumpió rápidamente cuando me apartaste mascullando algo entre dientes y volviendo a ubicarnos como en un principio. ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Brote de qué?

Nada pude hacer para detener el gemido de dolor que brotó desde mi garganta. Bastardo de mierda. Definitivamente no había esperado el dedo que introdujiste sin miramientos en mí. Te dedico mi mejor mirada de odio, la misma que en el bar, la cual no hace más que provocarte una sonrisa socarrona antes de introducir otro dedo. Aprieto mis dientes y me concentro en el techo. Podía aguantar esto, incluso una parte de mí lo deseaba, se regocijaba en este dolor, pero no te daría la satisfacción de escucharme quejarme.

De nuevo ese estúpido sobrenombre. Te miro y no puedo evitar sorprenderme por la mirada que esos ojos reflejan. ¿Qué estás buscando? Aquí estoy. Ahora quemémonos juntos maldita sea.

Finalmente pude escucharte. Apenas si lo capté, pero ese gemido contenido que respiraste en mi oído al penetrarme avivó el fuego que ardía en mi interior. Me regocijo en la sensación de sentirte pulsante dentro mío, del roce de tu piel tan caliente contra la mía y de la cortina de tu cabello que nos cubría y nos fundía con las sombras de la noche.

Te atraigo hacia mí, me aferro casi desesperadamente a tu espalda, deleitándome en cada embestida de tu cuerpo contra el mío. Te oigo sisear cuando araño tu espalda luego de una embestida particularmente profunda, una que trajo lágrimas de placer a mis ojos. Con una pequeña rotación de tu cuerpo cada embestida toca ese punto y me encuentro llorando y gritando y gimiendo y aferrándome a ti. Nunca antes había sentido tal placer, un placer que ardía y quemaba todo a su paso. Y aún así no era suficiente. Quería más, necesitaba más. Al fin y al cabo, en el fondo, era una persona egoísta y codiciosa. Empero lo que rápido prende, rápido se quema. Lo último que vi antes de sucumbir ante el incendio que me arrastraba a su interior fueron tus ojos buscando algo en los míos con una desesperación tal que me quitaron el aliento.

Por lago rato nuestra respiración es lo único que se escucha en el silencio de tu habitación, aunque los latidos de mi corazón se me hacen ensordecedores. Miro por la ventana, no me atrevo a mirarte ahora que mi máscara se descompaginó. No podría manejar lo que esa última mirada despertó en mí. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ello. Prefiero este anonimato, esta irónica lejanía, este encuentro de desconocidos. Luego de un rato me levanto de la cama lentamente, testeando la fuerza de mis piernas y, tomando mi ropa del piso, voy al baño a higienizarme y vestirme. No me habías invitado a pasar la noche y tampoco pretendía hacerlo. De esta manera era mucho más fácil. No había porque echar a perder algo tan endemoniadamente bueno con un acto tan mundanamente íntimo que no parecía ser propio de ninguno de los dos.

Quizás más adelante me arrepienta, pero hubo algo en nuestro encuentro que me impulsó a hacerlo. Quizás fue esa sombra que parecía mantenerte apresado. O esa última mirada en tus ojos. O quizás fue la foto tirada entre la mesa de luz y la cama, con el vidrio roto sobre la cara sonriente de un chico con una sonrisa sincera y una cicatriz en su nariz.

Me acerco nuevamente al cuarto y me detengo en la puerta, mis ojos mirándote sentado contra el respaldo de la cama ya con tus pantalones puestos y tu pelo recogido en una coleta baja. La oscuridad de la noche parece cobijarte en tu negrura pero aun así puedo vislumbrar tus ojos, casi tan oscuros como la noche misma, clavados en mí. Igual de expectantes y desafiantes como en el boliche. Y te sonrío.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Allen.

No pretendía que me contestes, incluso no debería haberte dicho mi nombre, ¿cuál era el punto? Pero no lo pude evitar. Nos habíamos usado mutuamente para, aunque sea por un momento, dejar de luchar con las sombras que parecen hacerse más espesas en la noche. Pero no por ello te guardaba rencor alguno. Al contrario. Y quizás eso quise hacerte saber.

Me dirijo a la puerta y justo antes de cerrarla tras de mí, escucho tu voz.

-Kanda.

Cierro la puerta y me permito sonreír abiertamente. Quizás no sea una sonrisa tan sincera como la del chico de la foto, muchas cosas habían sucedido en el medio para permitírmelo, pero se le acercaba bastante.

Me alejo del lugar, caminando entre las sombras y sonriéndole a la luna que parece devolverme la sonrisa al iluminar mi camino.

* * *

Fin

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado!

Y saben que si quieren dejarme un comentario con gusto lo leeré.

¡Gracias por leer mi historia y nos estamos leyendo en la próxima!


End file.
